Livestream
Informationen Digital Extremes veranstalten in unregelmäßigen Abständen (Zwischen 2 und 4 Wochen) einen Warframe Livestream, in welchem sie uns ihre Absichten, Gründe und Meinungen offenbaren. Die besprochenen Themen sind in den meisten Fällen neue oder alte Updates und Fragen aus der Community. Den Livestream findet ihr hier: twitch.tv/warframe Der Livestream wird ein paar Tage im voraus auf ihrer Website oder auf der Wikia Startseite angekündigt. Devstream #36 05. August, 2014 center|400 px Zusammenfassung Zu finden im deutschen Warframe-Forum: link Devstream #35 Gamescom 2014 01. August, 2014 center|400 px Zusammenfassung Zu finden im deutschen Warframe-Forum: link Livestream #34 01. August, 2014 center|400 px Zusammenfassung Zu finden im deutschen Warframe-Forum: link Livestream #33 18. Juli, 2014 center|400 px Zusammenfassung Zu finden im deutschen Warframe-Forum: link Livestream #32 04. Juli, 2014 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Zu finden im deutschen Warframe-Forum: link Livestream #31 20. Juni, 2014 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Zu finden im deutschen Warframe-Forum: link Livestream #30 06. Juni, 2014 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Zu finden im deutschen Warframe-Forum: link Livestream #29 23. Mai, 2014 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Zu finden im deutschen Warframe-Forum: link Livestream #28 09. Mai, 2014 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Zu finden im deutschen Warframe-Forum: link Livestream #27 04. April, 2014 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Zu finden im deutschen Warframe-Forum: link Livestream #26 04. April, 2014 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #25 21. März, 2014 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #24 07. Februar, 2014 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #23 21. Februar, 2014 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #22 7. Februar, 2014 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #21 24. Januar, 2014 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #20 17. Dezember, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #19 17. Dezember, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #18 15. November, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #17 1. November, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #16 Oktober 21, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #15 Oktober 02, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #14 September 18, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Und hier ist der nächste Livestream! Post-Gamescom and Post-PAX, Pre-Update 10. Aufregende Zeiten! ---- Fluff *Die DE Excalibur Statue! Ausserdem noch mehr Warframe Zeugs sow ie es aussieht! *Grineer geätztes Glas? JA BITTE! *Nicht ernst gemeint: Hosenträger bestätigt für Update 10! :P *Ernst gemeint: Schals and Erweiterungen kommen! Keine Stats - nur kosmetische Optionen! Schal Bilder! Schals werden zwischen Frames austauschbar sein. ---- Gamescom Zusammenfassung "Danke an alle die uns besucht haben, es war eine tolle Zeit!" - Rebecca DE hat eine Menge an Geschenken, Liebe und Vorschlägen bekommen! Ein Hoch auf das Digital Extremes Team! Das Fragen nach anderen Spielen, die von Warframe-Spielern auch gespielt werden, hilft DE zu zeigen von welchen Elementen dieser Spiele sie Anregungen ziehen können. ---- Überlebens Modus und das Wochenenend Event Das Event war ein Test für den neuen Modus und alle mochten ihn! ---- DIE FRAGEN!' #Warframe Änderungen? EMBER *Fireball: DOT (Schaden über Zeit )korrigiert, Schaden erhöht *Fire Blast: Skalierung verbessert, Reichweiten Mods verändern nicht die Fähigkeitsstärke, Dauer und Stärke Mods tun dies *Overheat ist nun offensiv statt defensiv, Schaden Austoß erhöht; Schaden Apsorption verringert TRINITY *Well of Life hat nun eine Animation bei Reaktion. Leben wird 10fach multipliziert *Energy Vampire: Animation bei Reaktion, macht Schaden über Zeit, gibt periodisch Energie ab, kein Schaden am Ziel nötig *Link: Nicht länger immun, verlinkt zu mehreren Zielen *Blessing: Anpassungen an der Animations-Geschwindigkeit MAG *Pull: Schaden verändert, Schadenstyp zu Ragdoll verändert *Shield Polarize: Kreisförmiger Schaden und Schilde vom Gegner entfernt *Bullet Attractor: Schaden Multiplikator auf Feinden *Crush: Timing des Schadens geändert (früher) VAUBAN *Bastille hat nun eine maximale Zielanzahl von Betroffenen, kein unendliches Schweben mehr *VORTEX ZIEHT NICHT LÄNGER SPIELER AN NYX *Psychic Bolts fliegen schneller *Absorb hat einen höheren Basis-Schaden, und zieht mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich (Aggro erhöht) #PC Performance Verbesserungen? Auf jeden Fall! #Totenbeschwörer Frame? Was sind die Fähigkeiten? 3D Mesh enthüllt! ANIMATIONEN! UND FÄHIGKEITEN! Ebenso - Offizieller Power Thread um die vorläufigen Fähigkeiten zu diskutieren. **Soul punch: Ähnlich zu Volts erster Fähigkeit, trifft den Gegner und verschiesst Projektile hinter ihm. Stapelnder Rüstungs-Debuff **Terratotem/Terror Totem: Kreisförmiger Effekt - bringt den Gegner dazu wegzurennen **Search the Dead: Chance auf extra Loot von Gegnern **Clone the Dead: Lässt befreundete nanobot Klone der zuletzt getöteten Feinde auferstehen #Aber ernsthaft, irgendwelche alternativen Mini-Bosse ausser dem Stalker? "Ja." Ausserdem, Aura bei Feinden: Gegner mit speziellen Fähigkeiten oder Buffs. #Da die Befallenen Uralten überarbeitet wurden - werden die normalen Befallenen auch aktualisiert? Sie würden gern, aber es ist bis jetzt nicht eingeplant. Später ja. Mehr Kreaturen-artig, oder mehr verseucht? Sie starteten von etwas normalem und ändern sich über Zeit, also wohl etwas von beidem. #Mögliche Glaive Anpassungen, da auch die Miter ein wenig Liebe bekahm? Neue Glaive Mods kommen. "Die Glaive sollte durch Dinge durchschneiden" -Sheldon #Werden wie beim neuen Golem weitere riesige Bosse zu erwarten sein? Oh ja, ideen werden grad durchgespielt. #Wird es Verbesserungen an der künstlichen Intelligenz geben? Es ist geplant aber nciht für Update 10. KI Performance Probleme werden gefixt, aber keine Überarbeitungen oder große Änderung bisher geplant #Wird es weiterhin jedes Wochenende ein Event geben? "Es gibt keine Garantie aber wir haben coole Sacehn in Arbeit und wir hätten gern viel mehr wenn wir die Resourcen hätten! Es nimmt allerdings den Fokus von großen Updates weg." #Irgendwas neues? Level sind in Arbeit, mehr Inhalt und so weiter. Konzept von zukünftigen Levelabschnitten, post-Update 10 Updates. Derelict set (letzten Überbleibsel der Orokin) #Mehr Duelle im Spiel, Arbeit daran wie Schaden Mods funktionieren (keine exponentiellen Rüstungswerte mehr). #Handeln? Wird noch ausbalanciert! "Das Problem ist, dass Leute die an Änderungen arbeiten auch an Warframe Änderungen and Schadenstabellen und so weiter!" #Update 10 kommt bald. Advent Kalender? #Transmutation system zu zufällig? "Wenn du 4 seltene reintust, kommt definitv ein seltenes am anderen Ende raus." Weitere Transmutation Änderungen um sicherzustellen das der Seltenheitswert das Ergebnis beeinflusst. Steve verspricht uns Änderung! #Was war Deine liebste/ am wenigsten liebste Arbeit? *Mynki (Art Director): Alles hat Spass gemacht. Wenn ich etwas verbessern könnte wäre es Ash #Jede Fraktion ihren eigenen riesigen Boss? Ein Gigantischer Kugel Boss? "Wir haben das tausende Mal gehört." Ja, nein, vielleicht? Unklar aber sie schienen es witzig zu finden. #Änderungen an den Helm Stats oder sie gleich in Skins verwandeln? Zukünftige Kosmetik wird keine Stats mehr haben aber die aktuellen werden ihre behalten #Zylinder, Monokel, etc. in Warframe: Es ist wichtig die Dinge passernd zu Story zu halten, daher werden solche Dinge zwar humorvoll aber nie unpassend für das Setting sein. DERF ANYO? #UI Update: Stapeln von Mods. Dauert noch ein wenig XD #Nekro wird weiterhin Nekro heissen. #PvP? Update 10 wird ein paar mehr Duell Möglichkeiten bieten in der Form, dass man auch ausserhalb des Dojos duellieren kann. Sie sind sich etwas unwohl dabei, aber Ihr PvE Fokus wird sich dadurch nicht verschieben. #Mehr Tiere oder Kreaturen? Ja! Schon welche erstellt? Einer wurde designed!! Der Kubrow: ein genetisch modifiziertes Orokin Haustier, das verwilderte! Tenno Haustiere? Vielleicht... #TRAILER ZU NEUEM CORPUS BÖSEWICHT KOMMT: ALAD V Mehr Einblicke in die Corpus: ihre Motivation, ihre Pläne, was sie mit den gesammelten Warframes anstellen. #Moar Gas Planet Konzept Kunst! #Wann wird die Grafik nicht mehr so CPU abhängig sein? Alle Partikel und Animationen sind auf der Grafikkarte aber ein seperater Thread für das REndering kommt in Update 10. #Die Derelict Orokin Turm Level-Sets sind die nächsten; danach der Gas Planet. #Bugs im Gruppenfindungs System? Werden gefixed #Vasto Schnellfeuer animation? Könnte cool sein, könnte kommen! #Strict NAT? Viel diskutiert, aber wir können uns nicht einfach so ein paar Daten-Center leisten, solange wir nicht mehr Geld haben. Dennoch sind wir auf der Suche anch Lösungen. #Mehr Geschichte kommt! Wochenend-Events sind eine großartige Möglichkeit Geschichte einzuführen. #Torid Gas Wolke nutzt nun die eingestellte Energiefarbe! #Mag Prime? Wir wählten Mag da wir eine weibliche Warframe wollten, es hiess sie oder Ember. Mag sah besser aus also nahmen wir sie. #Langschwerter? Post-Update 10 werden wir sie überprüfen! #Alle Lotus Ansagen werden neu aufgenommen #Dschungel Planet? Vielleicht in einem sehr weit entfernten Update! #Mehr Fraktionen? Ja, aber nicht bevor wir Tonnen von KI Variationen eingebaut haben #Werden die Grineer Grineer sprechen? Ja! Update 10! #Feuerstoss Gewehr und Frameraten Probleme? Wir werden es beheben! ---- 1000 Platinum Gewinner (Twitch Usernames) #MADETOTRY #Zarniwhoop #AkidoZenata #Ghoster5000 Vielen Dank an BuildMyPaperHeart für seine Livestream Zusammenfassung auf Reddit! Livestream #13 September 4, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Überlebens-modus und das Event am Wochenende * Das Event war ein Test für den neuen Modus ---- Die Fragen! Änderungen bei Warframes? Ember * Feuerball: Fehler beim DOT(Schaden über Zeit) Effekt behoben, erhöhter Schaden * Feuerexplosion: Fehler bei der Skalierung behoben, Reichweite modifiziert diese Fähigkeit nun nicht mehr, Fähigkeitendauer Mods und Verstärken beeinflussen die Fähigkeit aber immernoch * Überhitzung: wird nun mehr Offensiv als Defensiv, erhöhter Schadensausstoß bei reduzierter Schadensreduktion Trinity * Quell des Lebens: besitzt nun eine Reaktionsanimation, geheiltes Leben ist um 10 multipliziert * Energie Vampir: Reaktionsanimation, fügt Schaden über Zeit zu, Energie wird nun periodisch und wellenförmig vom Gegner abgegeben, es wird nun kein Schaden am Ziel mehr benötigt um den Effekt auszulösen * Link: gewährt nicht mehr Unbesiegbarkeit, verlinkt auf mehrere Gegner * Segen: schnellere Animation Mag * Sog: Schaden verändert, Schadenstyp ist nun "Ragdoll" * Schild Polarisierung: Kreisförmiger Schaden und Schilde der Gegner werden entfernt * Kugelmagnet: Schadensmultiplikator auf das Ziel * Andrang: Der Schaden wird nun früher angebracht Vauban * Bastille: Hält nur noch eine begrenzte Anzahl an Gegner fest * Vortex: zieht nicht mehr andere Spieler an Nyx * Psi-Blitze: fliegen schneller * Absorbieren: höherer Basis Schaden, erzeugt mehr Aufmerksamkeit ---- # PC performance wird verbessert # Fähigkeiten des Necromancer Frames? #* Soul Punch: Funktioniert ähnlich wie Volts erste Fähigkeit, trifft den ersten und die dahinterstehenden Gegner. Fügt stapelbare Rüstungsreduktion zu #* Terror Totem: Bereichseffekt der die Gegner entweder fliehen lässt oder sie zum stehenbleiben zwingt #* Search of the Dead: Chance mehr Beute von Gegnern zu bekommen #* Clone of the Dead: Beschwört freundliche Nanobot Klone von den zuletzt getöteten Gegnern # Andere Unterbosse wie den Stalker? Ja, desweiteren werden Aura Gegner kommen: Gegnerische Einheiten die ihre Verbündeten verstärken # Werden alle Befallene an das Design der Uralten angepasst? Sie wollen das Design der Befallenen noch anpassen aber steht noch nicht fest, wann sie es machen werden # Überarbeitung der Glaive? Es werden Glaive Mods kommen # Mit dem neuen Golem, werden auch andere große Gegner erscheinen? Sie sammeln noch Ideen aber der Golem soll nicht der letzte gewesen sein # Verbesserungen an der AI? Verbesserungen an der AI sind immer geplant, aber es werden keine größeren Änderungen mit Update 10 kommen # Wird es weiterhin jedes Wochenende ein Event geben? Sie können nichts versprechen, aber sie haben vielen was sie noch testen möchten, welches hauptsächlich in Form eines Events passieren wird # Irgendetwas neues? Neue Maps und Gebiete sind in arbeit. # Es werden mehr Möglichkeiten für Duelle kommen # Extra Schadens Mods werden überarbeitet ( Keine exponentiell steigende Rüstungswerte mehr ) # Handel? Wird immer noch ausgearbeitet. Zitat: "Das Problem ist das die Leute die am Handel arbeiten, gleichzeitig auch noch die Warframe Änderungen machen" # Update 10 wird bald veröffentlicht (Vermutlich noch diesen Monat) # Mod Umwandlungs-System Überarbeitung? Wenn man 4 seltene Mods benutzt, sollte auch auf jeden Fall ein Seltener Mod herauskommen. Steve verspricht Änderungen! # Jede Fraktion sollte ihren eigenen "riesen" Boss haben? Gigantischer Roller Boss? Unklare Antworten, Vielleicht # Änderungen zu den Statuswerten der Helme? Alle aktuellen Helme werden ihre Statuswerte behalten und neue Helme werden eventuell ganz ohne Effekt kommen # Werden mehr Aussehen veränderne Gegenstände kommen? Sie möchten das alles in irgendeiner Form zu Warframe passt. Was aber kommen wird, sind Schals! # Wenn ihr irgendetwas noch mal von Grund auf neu machen könntet, was wäre es? Sie möchten nicht irgendwelche aktuellen Sachen zu zerstören oder die Build von Spielern zunichte machen. Die Berechnung des Schadens wird zurzeit überarbeitet, wenn irgendetwas nicht funktioniert wird es verändert # UI Änderungen: Stapelbare Mods, aber das wird noch etwas dauern # Der Necro Frame heißt zum derzeitigen Stand immer noch Necro # PVP? Update 10 wird ein wenig mehr PVP mit sich bringen; ihr werdet euch außerhalb des Clan Dojos duellieren können # Mehr Tiere und Ähnliche Kreaturen? Ja, werden kommen. Aber wurden schon welche erstellt? Bislang nur eines: Das Kubrow, ein Orokin Tier welches außer Kontrolle ist. # Ein neuer Corpus Bösewicht Trailer ist in Arbeit: Alad V. Es wird mehr Einblick über die Corpus und deren Motivationen geben # Das nächste Geländeset werden die verfallenen Orokin Türme sein, im Anschluss folgt das Corpus Gas Planeten Set # Fehler im Gruppen und Gruppenfindungs System? Werden im nächsten Update behoben! # Eventuell wird eine Vasto Schnellfeuer Animation kommen # Verbindungen nur über NAT? Wird öfters Diskutiert, aber sie können nicht einfach Serverfarmen aufstellen solange sie nicht viel mehr Geld haben, jedoch suchen sie nach anderen Lösungen # Mehr Geschichte wird kommen! Wochenende-Events sind eine gute Möglichkeit mehr Geschichte in Warframe einzubinden # Die Gas Wolken der Torid werden in der eingestellten Energie Farbe angezeigt werden # Mag Prime? Sie haben Mag gewählt, da sie unbedingt einen weiblichen Prime Frame haben wollten, Ember stand auch noch zur Auswahl. Mag bot mehr Möglichkeiten, weshalb sie Mag gewählt haben # Langschwerter? Noch bevor Update online geht, werden sie diese noch überarbeiten # Alle Sprüche von Lotus werden neu aufgenommen # Dschungel Planet? Vielleicht in einem weit entferntem Update # Mehr Fraktionen / Sentinels? Ja, aber erst nachdem sie die AI verbessert und überarbeitet haben # Werden die Corpus ihre eigene Sprache sprechen? Ja, in Update 10 # Burst Gewehre und FPS Einbrüche? Sie werden das beheben! ---- 1000 Platinum Gewinner: (Twitch Nutzernamen) # MADETOTRY # Zarniwhoop # AkidoZenata # Ghoster5000 Vielen Dank an BuildMyPaperHeart für seine Livestream Zusammenfassung auf Reddit! Livestream #12 August 14, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #11 Juli 31, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #10 Juli 17, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #9 Juli 3, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #8 Juni 19, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #7 Juni 5, 2013 Part 1: full|center|400 px Part 2: (Verteidigungs Challenge) full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #6 Mai 29, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #5 Mai 8, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #4 April 24, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #3 April 10, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #2 März 28, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung Livestream #1 Februar 17, 2013 full|center|400 px Zusammenfassung __notoc__ Kategorie:Livestream